L'Égyptienne
by Romana in the Void
Summary: Cela fait dix-neuf ans depuis la bataille de Poudlard, Harry accompagne ses enfants à la voie 9 3/4, son regard se pose sur elle. Elle est un peu plus jeune que ses parents et elle rayonne de bonheur. Mais la personne qui l'accompagne ravive sa mémoire. Il y a eu tant de morts...


_Bonjour à toi cher lecteur ! _

_En cliquant sur cette histoire tu vient de tomber dans un two-shot (je croit que c'est cela qu'on dit, l'Anglais et moi...) se passant un peu après le tout dernier chapitre des __**reliques de la mort. **__Pour l'histoire disons que je suis une éternelle optimiste et que cela m'est venu comme ça (parce-que tout le monde à le droit à une fin heureuse *Arg* * s'étouffe devant tant de mièvreries*) _

_**Bonne lecture !**__ Oh et, si les personnages appartiennent à Jk Rowling, l'histoire en elle même est de moi ainsi que l'Égyptienne (donc j'accepte et encourage tout commentaires et critiques)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>L'Égyptienne<span>**

Harry ne savait pas ce qui avait attiré son regard sur cette femme, avec le monde présent sur la voie 9 ¾.

Ses fils venaient de monter dans le train et il attendait, Lili lui tenant la main, qu'ils apparaissent à la fenêtre pour les saluer.

Ses yeux avaient profité de ce court répit pour observer la foule et elle avait retenu son attention. Peut-être était-ce sa robe émeraude -cette couleur lui rappellerait toujours McGonagall qui portait cette teinte si loin du rouge Gryffondor comme en un acte de distinction- ou bien était-ce l'or de sa peau et ses cascades brunes qui lui donnaient des airs d'Égyptienne ?

Âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années -ce qui était assez jeune au vu de la longévité des sorciers- elle n'était curieusement pas accompagnée d'enfant. C'était sûrement ce point là qui l'avait intrigué, on ne gagne pas une guerre sans avoir acquis une sorte d'instinct pour repérer les incongruités.

Non, se décida t-il en la voyant sourire à un enfant qui l'avait bousculée. Ce qui l'avait fait poser son regard sur elle c'était son sourire éclatant et surtout les grands gestes des mains qu'elle faisait pour appuyer ses propos. Ce faisant, un petit espace s'était dégagé autours d'elle et de l'homme auquel elle parlait malgré la foule pourtant animée en ce premier septembre.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux meilleurs amis et à sa femme. Les premiers paraissaient très occupés à s'embrasser -imités par Victoire Weasley et son filleul Teddy qui semblait avoir enfin vaincu sa timidité- et la dernière observait le train avec appréhension tout en discutant avec leur fille. Il haussa les épaules, Ginny le préviendrait et, avec tout ce que James voulait montrer à Albus, il avait le temps avant de les voir apparaitre.

Il reporta rapidement son attention sur l'Égyptienne, comme si un sort attirait ses yeux sur elle -bien que, si cela avait été le cas, il s'en serait aperçu rapidement.

Elle discutait avec un homme aux cheveux noirs, habillé de robes de la même couleur rehaussées de manches accordées à la tenue de la sorcière. C'est tout ce qu'Harry pouvait voir, l'homme se tenant derrière elle. Il avait le teint extrêmement pâle et…

Harry ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Ce sorcier…

Un couple s'était déplacé et il avait crut apercevoir… Il ne s'autorisa pas à finir sa pensée, l'homme était mort sous ses yeux et les fantômes ne semblaient pas faits de chair et d'os.

Pourtant, la ressemblance était frappante. Une vingtaine d'années de moins et il aurait pu penser avoir aperçu Severus Snape. Enfin, si l'homme avait été capable de sourire…

Harry détourna les yeux, c'était normal qu'il y repense, ils avaient détesté cet homme durant sept ans. Cet homme inflexible, tyrannique, glacial, cruel, cet homme qui s'était sacrifié pour la Lumière…

Même dix-neuf ans après, lorsqu'il repensait à cette bataille, sa gorge se nouait. Il y avait eu tant de morts pour qu'ils puissent avoir une vie libre, heureuse…

Mais certaines étaient plus tragiques que d'autres. Tonk et Remus avaient choisi de risquer leurs vies, ils s'étaient embrassés sur le champ de bataille, s'étaient sacrifiés pour les leurs. Snape, quant à lui, venait de passer une année entière à se faire détester de tous, de ses élèves, des professeurs, des membres de l'Ordre qui avaient cru que leur espion avait retourné sa cape, même des Mangemorts qui lui en voulaient de sa position privilégiée auprès de leur maître… et de lui, le fils de son seul amour, qui l'avait affronté les yeux emplis de haine…

Harry lui ne l'aurait pas supporté, n'avoir aucun soutien, être seul sans Ron et Hermione… non, il n'aurait pas pu. Surtout que Snape était mort pour rien, tué pour accéder à un pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais eu, un pouvoir qu'un simple sort de désarmement aurait offert s'il avait été en sa possession. Parfois, en y repensant, Harry trouvait que de toutes les morts c'était la plus stupide, c'était un maître en potion et il avait trouvé le moyen de mourir empoissonné !

C'est drôle comme une simple silhouette dans la foule pouvait vous faire repenser au passé, songea-t-il avant de se prendre un coup de coude de sa tendre épouse. A la fenêtre du wagon, la troupe Potter-Weasley leur faisait de grands signes.

Un sifflement retentit et le train démarra, ça y était, dans un an ils seraient au même endroit et leur petite dernière quitterait le nid, il ne resterait plus que lui et Ginny, comme au tout début. Il soupira, ils allaient lui manquer…

Ils commencèrent à marcher pour retourner au Terrier avant de rentrer chez eux et il écoutait ses amis discuter lorsque l'Égyptienne manqua de lui tomber dessus.

« Oh ! Pardon… Je suis maladroite.

-Non, ce n'est rien, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais… » fit-il, étonné d'être face à celle qui l'avait fait plonger dans ses pensées « C'est un accident.

-Heu… Pas vraiment, enfin, je n'avais pas prévu de vous tomber dans les bras mais... » Un peu rouge elle se reprit, elle n'était plus une gamine, et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Harry

« Vous êtes le fils de Lili Evans ? Mon mari m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, la suite sûrement la semaine prochaine (mais je n'ai jamais été douée avec les délais). J'espère que la femme n'est pas trop enfantine (mais y'a pas d'âge pour sourire et bafouiller). A bientôt ! <em>


End file.
